Gotta Be You
by MsSparkle422
Summary: "I'm sorry it had to end like this Louis, but I just can't." With that she got up and walked out of the hallway to her car, keeping herself together until the moment she walked through her house door.   OneDirection story.
1. How Could We?

**Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic that I've posted on here. It's between a girl named Sarah and Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. This story is based off of their second single, Gotta Be You. Go and look it up so that you have a bit of a feel for the story line, and then come back here and read this. Sarah and Louis both have British accents, as this is taking place_ before_ The X-Factor found One Direction, while Louis is still in high school. I hope you like this story, and I'll shut up now so that you can get on with it! :) **

They were in his car on their way to her house. They both had somber looks on their faces, as if they had just encountered a murder. Sarah held in her tears and screams, keeping them all inside. She wanted to yell at him, blame him; but she was just as much, if not more a part of this as he was. She let her guard down, and for that, she hurt herself. Looking down at the ring on her hand, symbolizing something very important to her, she realized that she would probably have to take them off. Wearing them would be like lying. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She looked up, face serious, at him. Louis looked over at her, and answered with his eyes the question that she wordlessly asked. How could he have done this? He knew that she wanted to wait, at least till being engaged to have sex. How could he?  
>They were a few minutes away from her neighborhood when he decided to speak. "I'm sorry babe." He said; eyes still on the road, knuckles white from squeezing the leather steering wheel so hard. He felt torn inside, and didn't know what else to say. The same question that was going through her head was going through his. "I know…" Sarah responded quietly, putting her hand to her mouth and holding back a sob.<br>They reached her house and he slowly pulled to a stop. She opened her door and stepped out, leaning in to get her purse. "Wait." He said, placing his hand on hers. Putting her purse on her shoulder, she looked him in the eye, telling him to go on. "Can I call you later?" He asks, hope showing through his eyes. "Probably not… My sister and her husband are coming over later, and then we're going out as a family." She said, looking at the seats in his blue car. She loved the smell of this car. It smelt like him all around it, but in the passenger seat, it always smelled like her warm vanilla lotion. "Alright, well, call me when you get the chance then." "Okay… Bye." She said, shutting the door softly. "Bye…" He muttered after watching her walk slowly up driveway. Turning back to look at him one last time before he left, she did a small wave before turning to walk into the house where they had so many memories.

* * *

><p>She walked down the hall, arm in arm with her best friend. Looking over at her, Kate said that it would be alright. That she would get through this and one day everything would be fine again. Sarah smiled lightly, and said "I know it will. It hurts right now though. We still have to talk about it, and you know that I hate talking about serious stuff." "You do. Well, here's my room. I'll see you at lunch." Kate said as she let go of Sarah's arm. She continued walking down the hall, thinking of skipping class. Louis would be there, and it always worked out that they sat beside each other. <em>'What am I thinking?' <em>She asked herself. _'I can't skip class. My parents would kill me if they found out.' _Walking up to her math room, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Looking in with her books in her arms, she saw that there was only one seat left; and it was right by the boy that she loved, yet despised. She ignored him throughout all of class, having to endure the "why didn't you call me" and the "please answer," from him, as well as all of the looks she was getting from everyone. Even her teacher looked at her weird with the amount she was ignoring him. When the bell rang she packed all of her books and walked quickly to her gym class, stopping on her way to drop her books off into her locker and grab her gym bag.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around, and she went to sit with Kate. They ate in silence, the whole time Sarah just sat eating her food like it was a chore and not tasting any of it while Kate looked at Louis the whole time. He was with his friends, laughing, but in between what would make him laugh, he'd have this hurt look in his eyes, staring at his plate and moving his food from side to side. "Alright. That's it." Kate said quickly, looking over at Sarah. "You two are talking later today, whether you like it or not." Sarah shot her head up quickly, her eyes wide. "No, we're not. I'm not ready to talk to him yet." "Yes you are. And you're going to. I don't like seeing the both of you in mourning." Kate had the most defiant look on her face, and she knew that Sarah would give in. Staring at her food for a few minutes, Sarah looked up and saw Louis staring at her. He gave the same small wave that she had given him when he dropped her off at her house, and had a small hint of a smile on his face. She looked over at Kate and sighed. "Fine; I will. But if something goes wrong and I get hurt even worse, I'm blaming you." She said playfully glaring. Laughing at her best friend, Kate gave Sarah a hug. "You won't get hurt more. If you do, I'll personally take care of it." She said smiling gently. They finished eating lunch, and parted, Kate going off to her gym class, and Sarah going off to her English.<p>

* * *

><p>Putting her music book into her locker, Sarah shut its door. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the piece of metal and sighed. She missed his bright, toothy grin, the way he made her laughed to the point of tears. She missed laughing with him. But most of all, she missed just being able to hold each other close and talk until late in the morning, putting off going to bed just to talk. He was her dream guy, and losing all of this after doing something that she knew she shouldn't have done, hurt the most. The halls were empty. Everybody had left except for a few teachers and a couple of students. Sliding down to the floor, she sat there, cross-legged and staring at her hands, thinking about the past few days. She heard footsteps but didn't look up, knowing who's they were. Seeing a pair of very familiar navy blue toms stop beside her, she stared at them for a few seconds. "You know I never liked toms until I met you." She said finally. Yes, she was avoiding what they really needed to talk about, but she didn't want to yet. She wanted to pretend like nothing had really happened, and that they were still so close. "Really? I didn't know that." He said, sitting down beside her. She looked up into his eyes, trying to read what they were saying, but for the first time she couldn't get it. "I…" Louis started. "I, I really am so very sorry. I wasn't really thinking." He said. "I know. It was kinda my fault anyways. I mean, I could've stopped you at any given moment." Sarah responded. "Are you disappointed in me; with what I did?" He asked; eyebrows knitted together. She looked at him a minute, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. She couldn't lay it on easily. Yes, he did disappoint her. He disappointed her a lot. But if she tried to tell him lightly, she knew that not only would he not understand what she was trying to say, but she would also just give up and either walk away from it all, or pretend like she truly didn't mind, when really it would tear her up inside.<p>

"Yes Louis, I am disappointed. I told you my boundaries, yet you crossed them. I'm not going to blame it all on you, since I could've said no at any time, but you already knew my plans." Louis let out a deep sigh. "Okay. I'm gonna fix this." "There's nothing to be fixed…" Sarah said, looking down at her hands which she had placed in her lap. She couldn't let him see the tears as she was about to do this. Her heart kept telling her not to, but her brain told her it was the right idea. She couldn't risk having sex with him again, and if he thought that they'd be able to keep their hands off of each other, then he was wrong. "What do you mean?" He asked bewildered. "I think you know what I mean." She said. Her decision had been made. She played her acting role, her eyes were cold, and she had a set glare on her face. "Sarah, please. Don't. You can't." He replied completely devastated. "I'm sorry it had to end like this Louis, but I just can't." With that she got up and walked out of the hallway and to her car, keeping herself together until the moment she walked through her house door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to comment and rate on this story. I do have anonymous reviewing so if you don't have a account that is absolutely fine. Criticism is welcome. :) Everybody have a nice whatever time it is that you're reading this. 3 <strong>


	2. What's the Surprise?

He looked in at her, seeing her staring at the huge fifty inch television screen. She wasn't watching anything though, she was just staring. Sitting there and staring with blank eyes. The same blank stare that was in both of their eyes that night he drove her home. Yes, he did feel very stalker, but he needed to see her. After what had happened; when they had sex for the first time, he felt an incredible bond towards her. He had hoped that she felt it too, but clearly she hadn't, since the next day she broke up with him.

Sarah rubbed her hands over her tired face. She hadn't seen Louis in over a week, refusing to go to school herself, and hearing from Kat that he hadn't gone to school either. Looking up she saw her mom walk into their living room, and quickly tried to put a smile on her face. "How are you doin?" Lindsey asked her daughter. "Alright, I guess. It's no big deal really. We just didn't have any interest in each other anymore. It was definitely mutual." Sarah replied, ending with another fake smile. "Okay. That's good. All the same, you've seemed a lot different lately, so I want to send you back over to the US to visit your Aunt Cheryl."

Looking up excitedly, Sarah forgot for a few minutes the pain that she was feeling. "Really? You mean I can really go back? Oh my gosh Mom, thank you!" She squealed, jumping up and hugging her mom. "Of course you can really go." Lindsey said as she wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders. "When do I leave? I need to go pack!" Sarah exclaimed; her voice cheery and bubbly once again. "No packing yet, don't worry. You leave in two weeks. I've already notified the school, they know that you won't be going there anymore." "Okay. Oh, I can't wait! It's going to be the best summer ever!" "You haven't heard the best news yet." With wide eyes Sarah looked her mom straight in the eyes. "What?" Before Lindsey could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Go answer that and then I'll tell you." Lindsey walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, knowing that the boy she hoped her daughter would one day marry, would be standing right there.

Opening the front door, Sarah giggled to herself. _"I wonder what the other surprise is!"_ She thought excitedly. Looking up, her smile quickly disappeared. "What are you doing here?" She asks coldly. "We need to talk." "I told you Louis, it's over with. We did something we shouldn't have done, and now we have to pay." "You can't just lose all feelings in ten seconds flat! There has to be something in your heart that is telling you that it was wrong to split up like we did!" Louis said loudly. Shushing him, Sarah quickly stepped out on the porch barefoot, her French pedicure slightly chipped. Pulling the large oak door shut, she tightened her thin red sweater, not because it was cold, but she knew that her feelings were still so vulnerable. "I'm not saying that I lost all of my feelings for you. We had something amazing Louis, and now we can't have any of it again, because of what happened." "I don't see what the big deal is about that! It was one time!" "One time can lead to another time Lou! You know that! It's like a kiss. You kiss a girl first, your first kiss. And then you kiss her again the next day, and again the next day. One kiss leads to other kisses! Having sex one time leads to it again and again, and I can't handle that." She says, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She was trying not to feel anything at all, trying to be completely emotionless to the boy in front of her; but that was impossible. This is the boy who was her first with everything. He was her first holding of the hand, her first cuddle, her first kiss; her first love. She loved him with all her heart, and still does. But she couldn't handle what happened. "Please. Tell me why it was so bad that we did it." Louis says calmly. "You know why…" She whispers, her head tilted to the ground, the salty tears now streaming from her eyes, clouding her vision. "Just tell me." "Because, we were supposed to wait. I wanted to wait. I didn't want to risk the chance of getting pregnant." "There's another reason why." Completely failing at holding in her emotions, Sarah brings her hands to her face and sobs, leaning in to Louis warm, comforting hold by instinct. Louis' arms wrapped around the girl tightly, his head in her hair, breathing in her scent. He would be the first to admit to having taken advantage of this moment, being able to hold the love of his life in his arms, her willingly staying there, being able to comfort her. They stood there for a couple of minutes, Lou holding Sarah until she calmed down. "I miss you…" He says, tightening his grip on her. "I miss you too…" She mumbles, her hands gripping onto his shirt. "Please come back to me." Louis begs. "I can't." "And why not?" "Because I'm going away..."  
>"You're... What?" Louis asked shocked. He couldn't believe that the small thing that they'd done, had caused her to want the place that she had grown up in. Sure, she was born in America and had lived there till she was five, but she moved over her when her father got a job opportunity over here. This was her home, no matter what people said. "I'm leaving. I'm flying back out to Nevada to visit my Aunt. She invited me out there for the summer. Who knows, maybe they'll have an awesome acting program out there, and I can finally really get into my career soon." And now his hopes were broken into tiny little pieces. He just knew that she'd find some rich guy in Hollywood that could give her everything she ever wanted, who could make her princess lifestyle come true. He had to accept the fact that she would never love him completely again. And with that decision, Louis put on the same face that Sarah had put on the other day. And with the same hard, cold tone of voice that the girl in his arms had used just a few days ago, Louis told her that it had gotten late, and that he needed to go. "Alright…" Sarah answered pathetically, unwrapping herself from his arms and turning away. Grabbing hold of the cold door knob, Sarah said her goodbyes, still facing the door, knowing that if she turned around and looked at his face once more, she wouldn't be able to keep the composure that she had just gained.<p> 


End file.
